Loke Goes to Prison
by Antarctique
Summary: What happens when Loke is sent to prison?


Loke goes to Prison.

Disclaimer: Sadly, no, I don't own Fairy Tail.

This most likely happened during Leo's grounding in Earth-Land

Loke woke up in his bed normally. The soft white Egyptian cotton sheets under him, a light breeze ruffled the white curtains through the open window, and a pretty girl laid next to him. He got up softly, trying to remember what had happened last night, everything was a little blurry. Loke looked closely at the girl.

Her face was a lovely heart shape, her lips were a ruby red, and her hair was so golden Loke was sure the sun was in envy. Her eyes opened and he found, to his delight, that they were an icey blue. However they were filled with joy, but her ruby red lips formed a scream.

"Are you okay?" Loke asked, reaching out to her.

"Help me! Help me, please!" She shouted.

"What's wrong?" He touched her face.

"Y-you stay away from me!" The girl yelled, shoving him away. Loke's face was one of filled with distaste. He wasn't sure what he had done to this girl to frighten her so.

Loke's landlady opened the door and what she saw was nothing good. A half dressed Loke standing over a screaming girl, wrapped in a sheet. She rang for the police, and they were on the spot almost in the snap of the fingers. Them, being just around the corner helped.

In the blink of an eye, Loke was in the courthouse, listening to the girl plead her case. _What the hell?_ was a common thought.

"Now, Miss what did you say your name was?" One of the laywers asked her. She was dresses in white. Loke snorted, like she was a saint.

"My name is Tana Clara." She answered.

"Miss Clara, what happened on the night of the sixteenth?" The lawyer asked, glaring at Loke. He flashed her a charming smile.

"Well," Tana started. "I met this guy-"

"What 'guy' Miss Clara?"

"Loke, Loke Regulus. Anyway, we went out for drinks and I went to the bathroom. He must have slipped something in my drink because then things became blurry."

The jury shook their heads at Loke. His eyes widened. _What the hell?_ Loke thought again.

"Then what happened Miss Tara?"

"I woke up in his bedroom. He said, 'Sleep with me or I'll kill your family.' So I did-"

Loke jumped up, shoving his chair back so hard it hit the floor. "What the hell?" Loke was soon swarmed by a lot of guards. The judge banged her gavel.

"This trial is suspended till further notice!" She bellowed and Loke was dragged away.

Loke was lead by two guards, they had linked both of their arms around one of his. He was shown a small, one person cell. The cuffed were taken off and Loke was shoved in.

"Enjoy playboy." One of the them scoffed.

"I'm not a playboy!" He yelled back, grabbing at the bars. They laughed and Loke sighed, he sank on to the bed. They had even taken his sun glasses. He felt the sheet and grimaced, not even one hundred thread. (For those of you who don't know, one hundred thread are the crappiest sheet money can buy.)

"Hey, can you hear me?" A rough voice asked. Loke stood up and put his ear to the wall.

"Yeah." Loke ran his fingers through his hair.

The voice chuckled. "A pretty boy? You ain't going to last a second. What you here for, kid?"

"Court trial suspended." Loke leaned against the wall, sliding down the wall. He ran his finger through his fluffy orange peel colored hair.

"What's your name, sonny?" The rough voice asked a little softer.

"Loke."

The voice groaned. "You going to get thrown to the dogs kid."

Loke stood and slammed the wall leaving a crack. "Shut up!" A bell rang and the prisoners walked out to the field area. Some starting lifted weights and Loke watched them, leaning up against and everything going on. A group of built guys approached Loke.

"So, punk. You too good to come and do anything?" He pushed Loke. The boy flashed him a smile.

"I'm not looking for a fight." Loke told him.

"Oh really?" The man punch Loke in the gut. "I'm going to make you my bitch."

The boy recovered quickly and uppercut the leader in the chin. " Wrong answer, try again." This knocked the man out and the groupies walked away. Loke leaned against his fence again.

"Maybe you won't get messed with as much as I thought. That was a good hit... for a pretty boy." A rough voice told him. Loke turned around to see a giant man standing behind him. If Loke had been allowed to keep his glasses, they would have fallen off.

"Woah, your huge." The man was tall and dark. So dark skin that if he was wearing shades Loke wouldn't have known the difference.

I've got end it here sorry. This was all my muses fault. Damn you Lana, I let you talk to Loveless. Anyway, you didn't know how much it hurt to write this. *Loke fangirl/fluff writer*** **But it came, Chapter two, tomorrow.


End file.
